Kyuhyun Cooking-Cooking
by choRyeoni
Summary: ketika Kyuhyun membuatkan makanan untuk Ryeowook, apa yang akan terjadi? /friendship/ Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin.


**Kyuhyun Cooking-Cooking**

**Cast**: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin

**Genre**: Friendship

**Rated**: K

**Disclaimer:** cerita ini hanya fiktif, author hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.

****Selamat Membaca****

**~o~**

"krieeeetttt…."

Pintu dorm terbuka, lalu masuklah dua namja imut kedalamnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari siaran di Sukira.

"aaah Hyung, hari ini lelah sekali" ujar Ryeowook sambil menuju sofa dan duduk nyaman disana.

"iya, hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Harus siaran outdoor di malam yang dingin. Brrrr…" jawab Sungmin. "oh ya Wook-ah, aku mau langsung tidur saja. Badanku rasanya kaku semua.." tambah Sungmin sambil merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"apa Hyung tidak mau makan dulu? biar aku siapkan!" tawar Ryeowook.

"tidak perlu, lagian kamu juga pasti lelah kan? Segeralah tidur" kata Sungmin sambil menuju kamarnya.

"aku masih belum ngantuk Hyung, aku istirahat dulu disini saja" ucap Ryeowook sambil membuka handphonenya mengecek apakah ada telfon, sms atau email yang masuk.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Jaljayo Wook-ah…" Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, tapi masih belum mau masuk ke kamarnya. Dipejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di sofa. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dapur. Ryeowook menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara sendok yang beradu dengan panci atau yang semacamnya.

"_suara apa ya di dapur? Apa masih ada yang belum tidur_?" tanyanya dalam hati. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus, waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.45.

"_ini kan sudah malam, mana mungkin ada Hyung yang masih bangun_" pikirnya lagi.

Karena penasaran maka Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri siapa yang sedang bersibuk ria di dapurnya. Ketika Ryeowook masuk ke dapurnya yang dia dapati adalah potongan wortel yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dapur, helaian daun sawi yang menghiasi indah meja makan, beberapa buah panci yang sudah tidak tentu warnanya, penggorengan yang terlentang indah diatas meja. Melihat dapurnya yang acak-acakan dan mengenaskan seperti itu, membuat Ryeowook ingin berteriak kencang. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan, ketika melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk panci yang ada di atas kompor. Tercium aroma harum dari panci tersebut. Ryeowook segera menajamkan penglihatannya, takutnya dia salah mengenali orang.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyanya ragu-ragu karena posisi namja itu membelakanginya.

"eh Ryeo kapan kamu pulang?" tanyanya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"barusan. Memangnya kamu tidak dengar kami masuk?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"tidak…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, kamu sedang apa? malam-malam begini menghancurkan dapur orang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil sedikit merengut. Dia ingin sekali marah karena dapur kesayangannya penuh noda seperti ini.

"ehm… ini… aku sedang membuatkan makanan untukmu dan Sungmin Hyung. Kalian pasti lelah kan, setelah siaran?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"tentu saja aku lelah, tapi Sungmin Hyung sudah tidur. Eh makanan apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit takut membayangkan apa yang sedang dimasak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematikan kompor, karena menurutnya masakan yang dia masak sudah matang. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook lalu medudukkannya di kursi.

"naaah, kamu duduk dulu ya, tunggu sebentar makanannya segera siap…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan masakan yang sudah dia buat. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

"apa ini Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengaduk-aduk apa yang ada dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"itu ramen ala chef Kyuhyun. Bagaimana? Sudah tidak ada lagi Legenda sungai Han kan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"emmh dari bentuknya sepertinya Sungai Han sudah kekeringan ya?" canda Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum

" kamu sengaja membuat ini untukku dan Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi masih ragu.

"iya Ryeo… aku sengaja membuatnya untuk kalian. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin memanjakan kalian dengan masakanku, jangan Cuma kamu dan Sungmin Hyung saja yang menyediakan makanan untukku dan hyung-hyung lainnya…"

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"kamu baik sekali Kyu…" kata Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"hehe… eh ayo cepat dimakan, nanti keburu dingin kan tidak enak…" Kyuhyun memberikan sendok ke tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memperhatikan mangkuk yang ada dihadapannya. Dari warna dan aromanya memang terlihat sangat enak, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasa masakan ini. Bukannya dia tidak menghargai usaha keras Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook sudah tahu bagaimana kemampuan masak Kyuhyun, nol besar. Ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook jadi tidak tega. Mengingat dia dengan susah payah membuatkan makanan untuknya, apalagi sekarang sudah malam, disaat hyung yang lain sudah terlelap tidur, dongsaengnya ini malah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Berbekal ketulusan yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya, maka Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menyantap apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"baiklah. Jalmogedseumnidaaa.."

Ryeowook mulai mengambil satu sendok dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

**Ryeowook pov**

Deg

Setelah makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutku, rasanya semua kenangan indah dalam hidupku hancur seketika. Kegelapan seolah menyelimuti hati dan pikiranku. Kesedihan, kegalauan dan kenangan buruk kini berkumpul jadi satu dalam hati dan perutku. Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…

Kalian penasaran bagaimana rasa ramen ini? Aiiissshh Kyuhyun menambahkan garam berapa sendok siyh? Asiiiin sekali. Kemudian ada banyak sekali rasa manis dari kecap yang dia pakai. Rasa pedasnya terasa ketika sampai di tenggorokan, tapi kenapa ada rasa asam juga siyh? Ini ramen atau tomyam, atau apa? Apalagi mie yang masih belum matang, membuatku ingin menangiss… Eomma… tolonglah anakmu ini..

Tuhan, seandainya ada malaikat mautmu disini segeralah jemput aku ke surga. Tuhaaann tolong aku….

**Ryeowook pov end**

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook coba menelan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana rasanya Ryeo? Enak kan?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar.

"emh.. hmmh enak…" bohong Ryeowook, dia tidak sampai hati mengatakan kalau masakan Kyuhyun benar-benar sebuah bencana.

"kalau begitu habiskan ya…" pinta Kyuhyun sambil duduk dihadapan Ryeowook.

"_aiissh kenapa anak ini malah duduk disini? Tuhan, apa salahku_…?" tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang makan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa masakannya yang biasanya hancur kini bisa dimakan juga. Apalagi tadi Ryeowook bilang rasanya enak. Ternyata tidak sia-sia usahanya, membuat percobaan masak ramen sampai lima kali, hasilnya memuaskan juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu Ryeowook mencoba menghabiskan apa yang ada di mangkuk itu. Sesendok demi sesendok ramen itu memenuhi perutnya. Wajah Ryeowook sudah mulai memucat, perutnya sudah terasa mual, tapi demi Kyuhyun dia rela mengahabiskannya. Ketika tersisa beberapa sendok lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook.

"Ryeo… sepertinya masakanku benar enak ya? Boleh aku coba sedikit?" tanya Kyuhyun, karena bagaimanapun dia penasaran juga bagaimana rasa masakannya.

"tidak usah Kyu. Rasanya sudah enak ko. Besok lagi saja kamu buat untukmu sendiri…" Ryeowook menarik mangkuknya.

"iisshh kamu jangan pelit, ini kan aku yang buat. Minta ya sedikiiit saja…" mohon Kyuhyun, sambil mencoba merebut mangkuk yang ada di tangan Ryeowook.

"tidak Kyu. Jangan… kamu bikin sendiri saja nanti… ya…" Ryeowook masih tetap mempertahankan mangkuknya. Tapi, karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi membuatnya mudah mengambil satu sendok ramen dari mangkuk itu. Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun memasukkan ramen itu kedalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"hoeeeekkkk…." Kyuhyun segera berlari ke wastafel dan mencuci lidahnya disana.

"fuiihh… apa itu? Ryeo kenapa kamu bohong? Bagaimana bisa makanan mengerikan itu kamu makan… issh…" Kyuhyun merebut mangkuk dari tangan Ryeowook.

Baru saja mangkuk terlepas dari tangan Ryeowook, tubuh namja itu sudah limbung ke sebelah kiri dan terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Ryeoo... bangun Ryeo... kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah bangun… jangan menakutiku…" Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang belum tidur segera menuju dapur setelah didengarnya suara ribut-ribut dari sana. Ketika sampai di dapur, Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan dia kaget melihat Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"ya ampun Kyu, apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera membopong Ryeowook ke kamarnya, dibaringkan dia di kasurnya.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"kenapa Ryeowook sampai pingsan?" tanya Sungmin.

"mianhe Hyung, sepertinya Ryeowook pingsan setelah memakan ramen buatanku…" sesal Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Ramen buatanmu? Sejak kapan kamu bisa memasak Kyunnie…?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. "memang rasanya seperti apa, sampai Ryeowook pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"rasanya sangat mengerikan Hyung…" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"ish kamu ini Kyu, kalau mau masak kenapa tidak minta diajari padaku atau Ryeowook…" Sungmin melihat mangkuk yang berisi sisa ramen yang tadi dimakan Ryeowook, karena penasaran dia mengambil sedikit kuahnya. Ketika sampai dilidahnya, Sungmin membelalakan mata segera dia menuju wastafel dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu, apa itu? Apa kamu mau membunuh Hyungmu hah?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot.

"mianhe Hyung, tadi Ryeowook bilang rasanya enak, yaa aku percaya saja. Tapi kemudian aku penasaran dan mencicipinya ternyata Ryeowook bohong. Mianhe Hyung… aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud meracuni Ryeowook…" Kyuhyun menyesal.

"harusnya tadi kamu coba dulu rasanya…" Sungmin melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan. Dia bisa memaklumi apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah Kyu, sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Bukankkah besok ada syuting Radio Star?" suara Sungmin sedikit melembut.

"tidak Hyung, besok aku libur. Aku mau membereskan dapur dulu saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"sudahlah, biar besok minta Ahjumma yang membereskannya. Ayo sekarang tidur saja" paksa Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook nanti sakit karenanya. Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Sungmin malah keluar kamar.

"kamu tidur saja Kyu, aku mau melihat keadaannya Ryeowook dulu…" jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu ke kamar Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengambil sebaskom air hangat lalu mengompres wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat pucat. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan Kyuhyun tampak memasuki kamar Ryeowook.

"kenapa malah kemari? Harusnya kamu tidur saja Kyunnie…" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung, sudahlah, biar aku saja yang menjaga Ryeowook. Hyung kan sudah lelah setelah siaran tadi. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kulakukan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebut handuk dari tangan Sungmin.

"kamu ini, memangnya bisa merawat orang sakit?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menggoda.

"aissh tentu saja Hyung. Sekarang lebih baik Hyung kembali kekamar saja" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"baiklah… asal kamu jaga Ryeowook dengan baik ya Kyunnie…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mulai mengompres wajah Ryeowook.

"kenapa kamu harus bohong Ryeowook-ah? Kalau tidak enak sebaiknya kamu bilang bukannya memaksakan diri menghabiskannya…" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"engmmh…" Ryeowook mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur, dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak ada didalam perutnya. Dengan menggunakan tangan dia menutup mulutnya, Tak lama kemudian dia segera bangun dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandinya.

"hoeeeekkkkk…." Dengan susah payah Ryeowook mengeluarkan kembali apa yang sudah dia makan tadi. Kyuhyun membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak namja mungil itu. Hampir sepuluh menit Ryeowook memaksa otot perutnya agar mengeluarkan kembali isinya. Tubuh Ryeowook menjadi lemas dan kembali pingsan. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

Dengan telaten, Kyuhyun menjaga Ryeowook, malam itu menjadi malam yang melelahkan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangan Ryeowook, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di kasur Ryeowook. perlahan matanya mulai terpejam, kemudian dia tertidur sambil memeluk tangan Ryeowook.

Matahari sudah menyinari kota Seoul dengan terangnya. Tapi suasana di dorm Super Junior masih sunyi senyap. Seluruh penghuninya masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut di ranjang masing-masing. Karena hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal, sehingga bisa bebas tidur hingga siang hari. Kecuali di dapurnya, seorang Ahjumma terlihat sibuk membersihkan meja makan, panci dan penggorengan yang telah menjadi korban Kyuhyun semalam.

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya, terasa sesuatu membebani tangannya. Ketika dilihat tampak Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya tertangkup berbantalkan lengannya pada kasur.

"Kyu… Kyunnie… bangun…" Ryeowook mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

"emmh… Ryeo… kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"he-eumh. Kamu kenapa tidur seperti itu siyh?" tanya Ryeowook.

"semalam kamu pingsan Ryeo, karena khawatir aku jadi menemanimu disini"

"mian ya sudah membuatmu khawatir…" Ryeowook mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"oh iya, kenapa semalam kamu bohong? Harusnya kamu jujur dan bilang masakanku itu tidak enak, bukannya memaksakan diri memakannya…" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"heey, kamu jangan marah begitu Kyu…" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"iya tapi kenapa harus bohong siyh? Kan aku jadi merasa tidak enak…"

"sebenarnya ketika pertama kali makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutku, aku ingin sekali mencuci lidahku. Tapi aku sadar, kamu sudah berusaha membuatkan makanan untukku dan Sungmin Hyung. aku merasa tidak enak, kalau harus menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu Kyu. Disaat yang lain tertidur, kamu malah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kami makan. Aku tahu dengan kemampuan memasakmu yang nol besar itu, merupakan satu kebanggaan bisa menyajikan makanan untuk orang lain" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"mianhe, niatku sebenarnya ingin berbuat baik padamu, tapi kenyataannya aku seolah meracunimu. Mianhe ya Ryeo…" sesal Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bahu Ryeowook.

"sudahlah, gwenchanha. Toh aku masih baik-baik saja kan sekarang…" tenang Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"eh jam berapa sekarang? Kamu bukannya ada syuting hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik jam dinding.

"tenang saja, hari ini aku libur. Emmh, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku, boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah kamu tidur disini saja, aku mau mandi dulu" jawab Ryeowook sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya di kasur Ryeowook dan Ryeowook sendiri membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

**~o~**

Sore itu suasana dorm tampak sepi. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pergi jalan-jalan menghilangkan penat. Kyuhyun saat itu sedang asyik berkencan di kamarnya bersama PSP-nya tercinta dan Ryeowook menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Kyunniieee…." Bisik Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook.

"Kyuuuu…" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kearah pintu.

"Ryeo? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali fokus pada gamenya.

"kamu mau membantuku Kyu?"

"bantu apa?" Kyuhyun semakin sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"iisshh ayo sini, cepat bantu aku memasak" paksa Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Memasak? Aku tidak mau ah, takut kejadian semalam terulang lagi…" Kyuhyun menarik lagi tangannya.

"eeh ayo… tidak apa-apa hari ini aku akan mengajarimu memasak. Kaja!" paksa Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengikuti Ryeowook ke dapur. Disana sudah tersedia bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

"waaah kenapa banyak sekali bahannya? Kita mau membuat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap bahan-bahan itu.

"hari ini kita akan membuat capcay dan sup ayam pedas. Hmmmh udara yang dingin, jadi cocoknya makanan yang pedas. Bagaimana? Kamu siap?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan afron ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"hmmh baiklah, karena ada Ryeowook seonsangnim yang mengajari, aku siap" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan afronnya.

"apa siyh? Kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan seonsangnim? Harusnya kamu itu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung…" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"yaa Ryeowook-ah jangan marah, kalau kamu marah kapan kita mulai masaknya?"

Ryeowook mulai menyalakan kompor dan merebus ayam dalam panci.

"naah Kyu, sekarang kamu potong-potong bawang ini ya!" perintah Ryeowook.

"bagaimana cara memotongnya? Waaah susah sekali siyh?" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memolak-balik bawang bombay yang ada di tangannya.

"iissh kamu ini belum apa-apa sudah mengeluh duluan. Sini biar aku beri contoh" Ryeowook memberi contoh cara mengiris bawang yang benar pada Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Ryeo, kenapa ya ketika kamu yang memotong keliatannya sangat mudah, tapi ketika aku yang mencoba kenapa susah sekali?" heran Kyuhyun. Dia mengiris bawang dengan pelan-pelan.

"emmh, kamu kan baru pertama kali memasak jadinya semua terasa sulit. Oh iya Kyu, sekarang kita kasih bumbu untuk supnya ya!" Ryeowook beralih ke panci yang berisi rebusan ayam.

"aku minta garam!" perintah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir memilih antara gula putih dan garam.

"ini…" Kyuhyun memberikan garamnya pada Ryeowook.

"tidak-tidak. Kamu saja yang memasukan garamnya" tolak Ryeowook.

"mwo? Ah shireo aku tidak mau meracuni makanan ini…"

"ayolah coba saja, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"emmhh… baiklah… apa segini cukup?" dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil sesendok penuh garam itu.

"tunggu…" Ryeowook segera mencegah Kyuhyun.

"dengar Kyu, memasak itu harus menggunakan perasaan. Kalau garamnya sebanyak itu, kamu pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi…" ryeowook segera mengurangi garam yang akan digunakan.

"ooh begitu ya. Hehe… aku kan tidak tahu" setelah takarannya dikurangi maka Kyuhyun memasukan garam itu kedalam sup.

"naah, sekarang masukan merica Kyu!" pinta Ryeowook.

"emmh merica? Apa itu merica?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat bumbu yang ada disana.

"naah yang ini. Sekarang coba kamu tambahkan ke dalam supnya!"

Kyuhyun mengambil sesendok penuh merica dan ketika akan memasukkannya, buru-buru Ryeowook menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"tunggguuuu…. Jangan sebanyak itu Kyunnie… kalau digunakan terlalu banyak nanti rasanya bisa pahit…" cegah Ryeowook.

"ooh memang bumbu ini untuk apa siyh?" tanyanya sambil mencium aroma merica yang ada di sendok.

"itu untuk menambah cita rasa pedas dalam makanan kalau…"

Tapi sebelum Ryeowook menyelesaikan bicaranya Kyuhyun sudah bersin-bersin tidak karuan.

"hatchiiii hatchiiiiww…" mata Kyuhyun memerah.

"aishhh kenapa kamu malah menghisapnya Kyu?"

"aku penasaran aromanya seperti apa, ternyata tidak enak… hatchiiiiiw…" Kyuhyun masih bersin-bersin.

"iiii dasar jorok, kesana bersinnya disebelah sana…" Ryeowook menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari bahan-bahan masakannya, takut terkena bakteri yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"kenapa baunya begitu siyh? Apa tidak akan apa-apa kalau bumbu semacam ini dimasukan dalam makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"baunya memang tidak enak, tapi kalau sudah ditambahkan kedalam sup rasanya pasti akan enak.

"ooh begitu…"Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan senang hati melanjutkan acara masak-masaknya. Hari itu Kyuhyun belajar banyak tentang masakan.

"yang penting adalah, memasaklah dengan gembira. Salurkan energi positif dari rasa bahagia itu kedalam makanan yang kita buat. Buatlah orang lain tersenyum setelah memakan masakan kita. Dan memasaklah dengan menggunakan hati dan perasaanmu. Cintailah saat-saat ketika kita memasak, disana kita akan menemukan arti memasak yang sebenarnya" begitulah pesan yang Ryeowook sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

Malam itu, semua member super junior makan malam bersama. Mereka bersyukur ternyata maknae mereka bisa juga menghasilkan sebuah masakan yang enak. Tidak ada lagi legenda sungai Han, yang ada hanya makanan yang enak yang siap mengisi perut mereka.

"gomawo Ryeowook-Hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun.

**THE END**

*anyyeong readerdeul… mind to review?*

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
